the true minecraft
by yqyoung
Summary: X and Kyle try to survive in a strange world full of monster thaat either want to kill them or fuck them. can they survive ang get home or arethey already home? rated M for language, lemons, and gore
1. Chapter 1

As a 2 kids walked from the place of their misery. They would never look back to that school till summers over. "So who do you think won the tournament X" said one of the guys." I think it was a tie we did knock each other out" said X with a smile. "You had a cheap shot" said the other boy. "Well Kyle if looks could kill you would have won" said X. "You bit…" yelled Kyle.

"Wait what is that" said X. As Kyle looked he couldn't believe what he saw it was a portal from his favorite game. "Dood we have to go in there" said Kyle excitedly. "Well you are the smart one but if we die I'm finding you in hell" replied X. Does words came to death ears as Kyle ran for the portal and jumped threw. "HEY" screamed X. As X jumped threw he soon landed on his ass in a house.

Looking around he found a blocky pirates chest. As he opened it he found a sword. This sword was a solid gold! "HOLY SHIT IM FUCKING RICH" screamed X in his mind. As he looked on he soon found that everything was made of blocks and that the door was gone and Kyle was nowhere to be found.

I soon had 3 things that looked like apples and a flyer for a fighting tournament. Knowing Kyle he would go there. As raced to the arena I memorized the building and its location. As I got to the stadium like thing I saw thousands of monsters. But I was smart I knew Kyle wouldn't be scared. I soon found the sign up booth.

As I signed up I found out what my first fight would be. It was very tall and had purple eyes. As the match was called I knew I was in a lot of shit when I saw giant monsters watching in a royal looking booth. I didn't have time to react as the black thing disappeared and slammed me into the ground. I had a bright idea as I jumped up and did a summersault to give him a combo to his head. He grabbed me and tried to throw me but I saw that coming. I shot my arm out and ripped a round object that had a purplish glow.

The thing fell over in pain. I tossed the thing behind me and got ready for the knockout blow when I flashed and zapped into a wall. As I got up I got an uppercut that sent me flying. This thing was mad now so I took out my sword and slice his arm off. I don't think the crowed expected when I started to beat him with his own arm. Soon I saw him fall dead from blood loss. Soon I was off the field and watching a green human cube thing fight a black thing. The black thing killed the green thing easily. I didn't pay attention to the rest but my fight came up fast. As looked at my opponent I knew I was dead. A blocky skeleton was walking towards me with a bow. I remembered something that may help me from my days as a boy scout. As I put my hands in front of my face and whistled. I saw a giant wolf up on the royal thing jumped down. But the black dragon stopped him with a load yell. Soon 15 dogs charged and got the skeleton. As I saw this I grabbed its bow and his arrows. Just more weapons I used in the past.

As I wanted for the final round I saw Kyle in the stands like an asshole. He was fucking wearing all gold. My match came up and I was surprised in this fight. A teenage girl my age walked on to the field. She was wearing a weird hate that looked like those fire things I saw in one of the fights. As we got ready I got my bow out and knocked an arrow. As she charged at me I shot the arrow. It flew right in her shoulder hopefully not pissing here off. But no such luck. Fire cracked around her as she threw fire at me. As I kept dodging I tried to think off a way.

I jumped and kicked at a flame. Kicking with all my weight using a trick I made up I was right in front of her with 1 hand on the ground I swung my knee up and nailed her in the face. As she flew I followed and jumped. As I got closer I grabbed her and swung around to launch her into the ground. She was slow getting up so I took a chance and took this time to go in my back pack for a bottle of water from karate class. She was back up when I turned around and I could see her steaming.

The fire around here burned the dirt block things. I ran up to meet here as she charged. At the last second I slammed the water bottle to her face. After some blood curling screams I was declared the winner. As I celebrated the monsters from the royal thing all jumped down. I feel own as soon as they hit ground do to their combined weight.

"FINALLY SOMEONE HAS COMPLETELY THE TOURNEMENT" said the black dragon.

"YOU NOW HAVE A RIGHT FROM ONE OF ARE BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER" said the wolf.

"Wait what" said X?

"DIDN'T YOU READ THE FLYER" said the skeleton looking one.

"No I just wanted a fight" exclaimed X.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU MUST CHOICE ONE" said a black looking skeleton.

"NOW…..YOU SON OF A BITCH" screamed the dragon!

X was all ready running full speed to the exit. Just then I knew I was fucked as I slammed into to 7 girls. A really big one felt like I just slammed my head into a giant metal wall. As I started to get up I sense someone very close to me.

"THE POOR BOY THOUGHT HE COULD REALLY LEAVE" LUAGHED THE WOLF.

As they closed in he suddenly free fell into a hole and started to run. The monsters soon steeped out in search. They all knew that if he were to marry their daughters that he would be a great general in their armies.

"Oh thank god man" sighed X. "X, can I ask you something" asked Kyle.

"How did you ignore all those beautiful girls" exclaimed Kyle. "Because my mind isn't in my dick said X. "There's a think called 1+1=3 said Kyle. "Well for me 1+7= is about 1 thousand got dam half human half monsters" replied X. "Well let me borrow your clothes" said Kyle.

Just then the door was busted in as green things walked out."Creepers" yelled Kyle. As they ran they could see the moon coming up. "Fuck night time we need to gtfo" screamed Kyle. As they ran the run into happened again. The same iron wall too.

"Please stay calm I…il.. I'll help y..yoooo…you" said the girl. When the monsters saw the girl that I keep running into to. They ran like a chickens with their head cut off.

"Thanks ahhh miss" asked X.

"Iris" said the girl.

"Well thanks Iris" said Kyle and X.

"I know we just meet put since I have to be alive to choose one of you do you think you can keep the monsters away" begged X.

"Ok" said Iris as she threw a block of dirt to kill a skeleton


	2. The arrow

As they walked a house could be seen in the distance. "There it is" said Kyle. "WHAT IVE BEEN HERE FOR 1 HOUR HOW HAVE YOU MADE A HOUSE" SCREAMED X. "An hour I've been here for 2 days" said Kyle. If I may say something I think we have guest in your house" said Iris.

Soon the 2 boys saw 5 of the tall black things charge at them. X didn't wait and charged in and falcon punches the one in the middle making the other jump at him. As they were going through the air they felt powerful arms on their legs. Iris didn't give them a chance before slamming them into the ground as hard as she could. Being as strong as she is they died on impact. While Kyle was hiding he noticed one of the tall things appear next to X. He got a rock and threw as hard as he could. He smiled when he heard a crack.

As they got inside X's crustily got the best of him. "Iris if you don't mind me asking and excuse my French but what the fuck were those" asked X. "Here just read this" said the very tired girl. She then tossed a book at him.

**MINECRAFT GUIDE PART 1 BY STEVE**

**DANGERS**

**Enderman: a very tall and passive mob. Only attacks when angered. Some of the lesser even take blocks from the world. Their king is the ender dragon and princess is Adrianna**

**Weakness: water sunlight **

**Creeper: a green walking penis to say. When angered will explode, so it is very dangers. The king is a very elite version named Hades the princess is named Cupa**

**Weakness: none**

**Skelton: A bone version of the zombie is very good with bows and arrows. Some may even pick up swords and other sharp objects. There king is named Boner(Kyle bust out laughing in background).And there princess is named Bonnet.**

**Zombies: these are like villagers but are green and some have big noses. These are most common and are the only kingdom with a price that is very unlucky with girls do to his rotten flesh smell. There king is Decay while the prince is named Rot**

**Witch: are very annoying human replaces that throw poison and damage bottles. There is no known king or princess/prince**

**FRIENDLY **

**Wolf: can be tamed like a dog using bones. Will fight any foe till death. Very reliable for battles against none ranged people. There king is Beowulf and there princess is Leon.**

**Iron golem: the strongest of almost all the mobs. Is a pain in the ass if you attack one but if you make friends with one your set and safe for a while. There king is Gear while there princess is ****(scratched out)**

**Villagers: These mobs cannot fight or harvest crops. So they are very good for supplies but have iron golems and sometimes snow golems protecting them. There king is me while I have no son or daughter.**

**Snow golems: my most valued allies. They have saved my life more times than I can count but have no known kind or princes/prince.**

**The end **

"That book was to dam long" complained X. The 17 year old boy sees everyone asleep in different beds leaving him the floor. "You people suck" grumbled X as he lay down on the ground. "You could sleep up here with me X" mumbled the half sleep girl, before she knew what happened X was under the cover fast asleep leaving no room for second thought. "What as this tournament got me into" thought Iris.

As X woke up he decided to go for a quick jog. Making sure not to wake any one he starts to run outside. As he was running he heard someone scream. Being the kind of guy he was X ran to where the screaming came from. There he saw a wolf getting pulled into a cave by a girl. He ran to the dogs help. As he snuck closer the girl looked right where he was.

"You don't have to hide "said the mysterious girl. X feeling dumb goes out of his hiding spot and ask the girl the question on the top of his head. "Oh yes well this wolf has been eating skeletons" said the girl in question. "Then why kill it" X questioned? "You really don't know who I am" asked the girl? "No" X said simply. " I'm Bonnet princess of skeletons at your service. It took X a few seconds but he started running as fast as he could looking for the house not knowing that he was being followed by the person he was trying to get away from.

As X got back he quickly jumped on Iris scared for his life. "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" screamed X. Resulting in a good smack to the side of his head do to it being very early in the world. Just when Iris was about to kill him the door was knocked off its hinges and lucky only hit Kyle on the arm. "YOUR LIVING WITH THE IRON BITCH" screamed the newcomer. Iris shot her fist into the Bonnets face faster than even a bullet. As X saw the two going through a door a weird iron door appeared where the old door was. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "Don't bother dude you can't open those doors regularly" said Kyle. "How do you know" say X. "You remember that game that came out with the blocks and monster and stuff" asked Kyle. "Ah minecraftia" answered X. "Well look around zombie's enderman ender dragon creepers and these blocky trees with block dirt a…" said Kyle. "My fucking god your right" interrupted X. An explosion could be heard and after X trying to rip the doors of a bloody Iris came back in just by pushing the door. "I got here to go away but if you ever talk to another human looking person I'll kill you" shrieked Iris.

After 3 hours it was night time and this time even after apologizing X slept on the floor using bread as a pillow. Waking up and eating breakfast X was about to walk out the door when a pillow was thrown at him hard. "Don't you dare" said Kyle. "Ok fine but I'm not going back to the floor" said X. X decided to look for a staircase to the upstairs area. When he got up there he found 2 diamonds and a stick. Putting in his school back pack he decided to find some more stuff outside. Climbing out of a window he got into a tree and started trying to get the wood. A frustrated X walked away from the tree without a single piece of wood. As X walked he tripped on an out of place dirt block and hit a tree with his hand. X looked at the tree in question and saw a spinning piece of wood. When he heard Iris yelling at Kyle he raced back to the house with 100 woods. But was stopped with an arrow hitting him in his side. Falling to the ground in pain he saw a pale 17 year old looking girl standing above him with a sack.

Finals at my school was very fucking hard to say the least so I have posted but know its summer and early college is a no not till I'm 19

So sorry for not posting new chapters but #YOLO right :P


	3. The switch

I have wrote a lot of stuff in a journal so be prepared and this story must go on,

X got out of bed yawning he walked where the kitchen was but instead ran into a wall. Opening his eyes he saw he wasn't in Kyles cabin. He was in a room with no door only a bed and a night stand with his backpack on it.

Grabbing his pack he looked threw it. He had 100 wood, 5 apples, and a dirt block. "Wait wheres my sword X" thought. He looked around for awhile finally finding a switch. He flicked the switch. A block came out of the wall hitting the switch back in place.

A hour later X was still doing this and still laughing. He didn't notice however that a teenage girl was watching him for the past 30 mins. It was amusing to her that someone so old can enjoy a kids game for so long.

-screen change-

Kyle was terrified. It had been 5 hours and his companion was murdering monsters left and right. She wasn't even speaking english. She was speaking their language. Kyle tripped on something looking at what it was he called to the girl that was bashing a creeper skull in with a zombies hand. He picked up his friends sword and showed it to the enraged girl.

To say Iris was furious before would be a insult. The monster couldn't even beg for mercy anymore. That was true except for a wolf that walked up without fear. A few barks later and Iris ran full speed in a southwestern direction. Kyle gave the dog a few bones and ran after her. The now tamed wolf following.

-screen change-

As the girl watched what must have been the 100'd time he flipped the switch she almost lost it. :It's been 5 fucking hours since i watched when will he get bored the girl thought". The girl cleared her throat scaring the fuck out of the boy. X had jumped as he screamed and hit the roof . Turning around X quickly backed away as far as he could. Bonnet was walking slowly walking towards him very slowly while undressing. X wasn't gay this was turning him on but to have sex with a skeleton wasn't on his top things to do list. "If only i can get past her" X thought. Looking around he saw the covers and got a idea but he wasn't close to the bed. Bonnet was getting uncomfortable closer and X was getting more worried. "Can we at least use the bed" X said a little worry on his voice. "I knew you would come around she said seductively. She walked to the bed and sat down waiting patiently. X got up and quickly got across the room to seem like he wanted this. As he leaned forward in the fashion of a kiss he quickly threw the cover over her head and ran to the door throwing it open.

As he ran he smashed through a door finding a room full of weapons. He could hear angry screams. He grabbed a shiny plastic looking sword and a glowing bow with 64 arrows. He found the exit and ran outside and into a nearby forest. He ran into a forest finding a huge tree that was hollow for some reason. He ran in and hid he was tired and hungry so he ate his apples. Testing out stuff he found out how to make a full set of tools a shovel,sword,axe,and pickaxe. He fell asleep using a leaf block for a pillow.

-screen change-

Bonnet sat in the room crying her eyes out. She could feel her heart break when she saw him run out of her kingdom (yes she has feelings).

-screen change-

Iris was still pissed but calmed down a very tiny amount. "Iris stop you need to rest" Kyle said. "No I don't leave me alone" screamed Iris getting even mader. "Iris if someone did get X they will be rested and will kill you you need to rest" Kyle lectured. "Ok fine" Iris said coldly with a hint of venom. Iris quickly passed out has Kyle put his new wolf friend to sleep.


	4. chapter 4

Waking up X couldn't decide what to do it was go back to Bonnet,explore,or try to find Kyle and didn't even know where he was and only had this sword and a few bones. Going outside he saw it was the afternoon. Walking/parkouring around he found a dark cave in the side of a mountain. He saw something besides wood,dirt,and was a grey wall.X wonderd if he could take this. He tried his axe,sword,and his hoe. Finally his pickaxe gave him a cracked version of the block which he picked up and looked at. It had cracks everywhere leaving no evidence of the smooth wall.

After 3 hours X had 160 cracked blocks has he called them and made a full set of cracked block tools(except sword).He had also found some black thing that he assumed was coal do to the fact you and put it on a stick to make torches. X had gone through almost all the cage when he found a chest with a book in it. After reading the book he found out something cool.

Mystery book

_iF YOU CAN READ THIS I SAY HI_

_SPELL:MAKE A BALL OF EARTH THAT DOES DAMAGE TO A TARGET_

What the fuck does this shit say. X close the book and not long after was surrounded by a white light that disappeared with the words echo in his head think activate activate 1 a ball of brown energy formed in his hand but exploded when X thought activate 1 again hurting the fuck out of him. He was blown clear out of the cave and set flying out till he hit a very tall girl knocking her clear of her feet and almost breaking both their skulls. X la on top of her going in and out of being unconscious. The girl was looking doing much better expertly with X laying on her. It seemed like a full day had past till X got up with his head killing."I will never use that shit again" said X out loud. The girl shot up like a rocket scaring the hell out of X being that X thought he hit a tree. Looking at the girl X knew he was in trouble with the devil like smirk she had on her face.

"I finally found you,my daddy was very upset when you escaped you know its only happened 1 other time you must be very special"said the girl innocently(at least to a evil bitches statues :).X turned around ready to run only to see her standing there. Turning around again she was there too. Ahh you look so cute when you're acting retarded" said the girl sarcastically. That made X pissed out he hated when people you used that word to him it reminded of what happened to his sister and X even had a record for murder when he was 8 to the guys that did it. X want to punch the girl in the face as hard as he could missing but from the past two turnarounds he knew where she was. So with the momentum from the punch his knee knocked her of her feet and off the cliff they were next too.

I would like to say sorry if these chapters are short i wrote this with my hands before my computer so it seemed a long time when i was writing with me hand but i would like to say their is a purpose for everything i do. EVERYTHING! even this :)


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle was walking along the know non blood thirsty Iris who has calmed down now that they entered a huge green forest where she says one of her friends goes to often. "We should see if she is here" said Iris. "Nah that would waste time" stated Kyle. "It wasn't a suggestion now move it" said Iris angrily. They soon walked into a big hollow tree only to see a darkened room with a complete laundry set up. Kyle was shocked these where not only his clothes but X's too. Not just the ones from karate either. Their his favorite feety pajamas from when he was 6 and Xs sister favorite shirt. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT"Kyle screamed being totally creeped the fuck out. "I dont know whos clothes are these"said and Xs families said Kyle with a hint of fear. "WHO THEIRS ENTER MY DOMAIN!" exploded all around them not a voice but the actual words. "I am Iris a princess of iron golems and I bring my future mates friend Kyle,on behalf of your legacy we are sorry for coming in here we didn't know this was a portal " said Iris in a very soft and convincing tone. Lighting flashed all around them and then it returned to the dark place but 2 rectangle eyes that were pure white made of squares could be seen. "You know my price to live" said Herobrine.

SCREEN CHANGE

X sat in the corner of his new house in complete sadness it seemed like everything was wrong in the world. X was depressed,lighting could be heard with no darkened clouds,and 2 of this worlds princess were crying their eyes out.

SCENE CHANGE

After a disturbing show put on by Herobrine and Iris the pair were back on the road. "Why did he want you to choke him with his own cut of balls"said Kyle who was still a little disgusted. "I have no idea" said Iris.

5 DAYS LATER

After a 5 day break to honor his sister X was back in the world. He went threw a few caves and made himself a full set of iron tools along with iron boots. X had also found another book that gave him all the basis of minecraft dirt all the way to mystic items such as enchants. X had done a lot and was proud. He also had made a friend with a cat that he named KIKI.

But X wondered about if he and X where the only humans that weren't part monster or Steve. X already knew he couldn't start anything big just like 1-5 people(hint hint oc hint). Plus it would help Kyle to see some girls that wouldn't kill him if he tried something stupid(HINT HINT).Knowing Kyle he would not care if it was Iris or his old girlfriend(possible background to your oc hint).X ran a hand threw his spiked hair it would be hard to find humans in a world full of monsters. But if he could save 1 life maybe god could finally open his closed eyes to his sister. Going out he decided to explore beyond his home on a 's when he saw him. It was a guy X had seen but not meet. It was his favorite youtuber of all time before he went missing. X used to love this guy exceptional when they fought in death match on the hunger games when X used Kyle account about 5 years ago. Of course he had won with Betty seeing as he was known for being the hunger games king and master of pvp and also made the circle strait popular.X had to go to talk to him.

Ok if you can guess who i was describing your character is auto placed unless their your character has to have:

Appearance

Weapon(s) Can not be overpowered

Personality

Favorite thing

Who they like it can be another oc so look to see if you fit must be 3 girls atleast please makes my writing and ideas just pop into my ideas all the time and will not get out of my head till i have another idea

Who they hate

Do they have any basic magic 1 spell like X has can not be overpowered i have to be able to contact you so it would be good if you have a account because i will constantly bug you till you answer my updates on your character because as X gets stronger so will they and Kyle and remember i ask for who they hate

EVERYTHING HAS A REASON

YOU MUST BE WILLING TO LET YOUR CHARACTER DIE


	6. Chapter 6

No one has guessed the youtubers name yet so i'll be use his real name

Start the chapter

X couldn't believe his luck after greeting Mitch a group of spiders attacked them. While X used his iron sword mitch used Betty. They couldn't get a break they were losing badly. X kicked a spider in the head has hard as he could it would die then get right back up even when he sliced a spider in half it was like they were immortal. X saw that that it was getting night time already. Jumping over Mitch he he kicked a spider fell into the ground hard breaking 10 blocks .But the spider just climbed back up and jump for X only to receive Betty to the face.

It was getting stupid not only spiders but creepers soon joined the fight exploding and not committing suicide. X kicked a creeper away from Mitch while Mitch flipped over X and gave a chop to the back of a spider splitting it in half.X was starting to choke on his own spit and sweat they hadn't had a break they were getting reckless and sloppy in how they fought often getting hit or almost getting killed by a creeper."Thats it this fucking insane" screamed X as the orb formed in his hand but it wasn't brown it was blood colored it ripped through the army of mobs and explosion knocked X and Mitch back but as they were in the air they saw the army was completely gone.

They landed in the middle of the dessert softly on slimes who died on impact. The duo could see a forest in the distance with what looked like a mountain peak above the behind himself X saw a army of creepers running at them."RUUUUUNNN"screamed X. "From what" said then turned around seeing them less than 20 blocks from him he started running screaming like a little girl just like X was. With them tired it didn't take long for the creepers to catch up but a miracle happened X's cat Kiki found X and ran to him and jumped into his arms.X saw the look on the creepers faces as they had a look of pure undeniable they just saw their mother rapped and killed by their dog. "Thank you Kiki" said X as he rubbed her head.

"Ok cats are gods" said Mitch as he fell wake u..p… X was out just like that giving no mind to the 2 girls and a guy looking at them from the trees in the nearby forest.

SCREEN CHANGE

"Thats the kid that kicked your ass" said the unknown man."You're forget that he killed your immortal mobs" said the mystery woman. The 3rd figure just sat there looking at a skeleton with glowing white eyes on top of her normal green eyes giving a wicked scary look. She was forcing the skeleton to attack the sleeping figures. The skeleton knocked his bow and aimed and the one with the cat and let the arrow fly. The arrow never made it as another man stood where the arrow used to be flying. The man had caught the arrow with one hand and threw an axe looking weapon at the skeleton it split the skeleton in half and also lite the skeleton on fire.

SCREEN CHANGE

Man these guys are stupid thought the figure staying a safe distance from the three figures from the trees. Little did they know he was there just a second ago sleeping behind him. Luckily he managed to catch the arrow and hide his coughing and muscle spasms he was having. He hated what he just did to save these guys life but from afar the one with a cat had looked like a gir. You couldn't blame himself though he hadn't seen a girl in 15 years besides the 2 in the trees.

SCREEN CHANGE

Kyle and Iris had just made in into a dessert only to see a army of creepers running at them and they looked like they just saw something and Iris and full speed away with Iris and the wolf following.

SCREEN CHANGE

The 3 figures were getting bored. This curse is stupid why can't we touch him when he was asleep. "We could do something" said the man. "Not on your life pig" said the girl whose eyes were just glowing white. The man pulled her closer to whisper in her ear"come on we should improve on skeleton and zombie relationships".This earned him a bone spike directly to his dick and threw his ass. She then threw him across the forest. The other girl just smiled as she slipped a finger in her wanted to have a little fun but knowing their angry male companion he would be back by morning.

so this has gotten a inside of somethings. Theres a group after X, 2 NEW CHARACTERS,and a little part of the "effect X has on the princess" Hope you enjoy and welcome the new oc which data will be placed below along with the creators name

Name: Sidan/X

Appearance: Dark brown hair with a black streak down the left side of his hair. Hazel eyes and a morning shadow, wears a forest night camo (black and dark grey in splotches) jacket with a hood and black trousers, wears a mask when sneaking or in dusty environments. Relatively fit for his age. He is ambidextrous, but constantly fiddles with his fingers often making random shapes with them.

Weapons: Axe preferably a tomahawk. An enchanted bow and arrow with power making it as strong as a longbow, but in the size of a normal bow. Will throw his tomahawk if needed. The axe is slightly heavier than a sword, though does a little bit more damage depending on how it is swung.

Personality: Quiet but nice, will keep his distance from people when feeling down. Often forgets his role and will stand up to higher ranks when angered or defending a friend.

Favorite thing(s): Magic, reading, history, hunting and fishing, flirting with girls, spells n stuff,

Who they like: Spider princess (could be named Anne or Zoe, is his favorite one of the lot) Enderman princess (Could be named Delilah, or Andr) Witch princess (look up AT2's image for this one) whose name could be Amy or Chloe.

Who they hate: Bonnet (thinks she is pretty, but dislikes her agenda very much) Zombie Princess (smells funny) Ghast princess (Make the Nether horrible to be in)

Basic Magic: Can blink to an area nearby, though this causes bad side effects, may or may not include; Muscle aches, coughing, difficulty breathing for a short while, overheating body temperature (some simple water will fix this).

Hope he does well, if you need anything else just ask

A little hint this got in because i really like the character design and weapon but no enchanted stuff because no one else can be enchanted till they make enchant table so its fair unless someone has one on them


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for lack of content i got really into a stories and have been sick for 3 days

forgot to say this but i only own X and Kyle

I don't own the ocs or minecraft

and just a question wtf color is hazel? i looked it up and got a pictures of girls in bras and pantis along with 1 dude :/ that image will have to be burned from my memory

X woke up feeling like shit. It had been 3 days since the princess attacked them. They came out of the trees and kicked Mitch and Sidan(the mystery figure). They were soon knocked out by a mountain of a man. It didn't take long before the man grabbed him by the leg and sent him flying with a uppercut only to meet a kick to the face knocking him out. X woke up in the middle of the walk to see the man carry all of them like a babies. X had tried to hit the man but he caught it and flipped X off his back and slammed all 3 of them on the ground. He then grabbed X's head and squeezed his head till the teen even while trying to break the hold passed out. From their they all woke up in a cell together. They hadn't seen the sun since then.

X looked over to see Mitch waking up and rubbing his now dark green eyes. X thought it was weird how his eyes went from light pink to an almost demonic red and Mitch the green from dark green while Sidans hazel eyes stayed the same but X never questioned him about that. When all of them woke up they went doing what they usually do. Sit their and look retarded. They had going thru a door that was open only to get shocked almost to the point of death and then thrown back into the room. They were screwed. Unlike X and Mitch Sidan had something to do he was secretly training a rat to sneak out of here and turn the electricity off.

Sidan are you you sure you can't teleport us out asked Mitch who had just finished having private time in his corner. "For the 100th time i can't teleport threw magic barriers" said the irritated teen. "Well i didn't want to do this" said Mitch. "Do what"said X. Mitch pulled out a very damaged stone pick. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU NOT USING THAT TO BEGIN WITH" yelled to the pissed off teens. "Ive been making it by pucking this block in my corner i have to say i'm proud of myself" said Mitch calmly. "Wait I thought you were doing …...ok never mind just use it"said X(did you think that also?). "Like you guys didn't have plans" said Mitch. Sidan pulled out his rat while X pulled out a purple glowing stick. "What you going to do with that" asked Mitch. "Rat shish kabob" X said simply.

After getting out of the cell and a few stops the team went outside the kingdom and where going back to X's house but first they had to climb a mountain. Getting out of their and stealing items was too easy making the group scared of every little thing. They were also blind do to the lack of darkness and had to count on Sidan and X photo memory. Along the way they also found Kiki tie to a tree with a nasty looking zombie trying to get her(Kiki will never die :).

SCREEN CHANGE

A teen stood at the top of a mountain watching a group of people with what looked like 3 guys with enchanted iron chest plates and enchanted bows and axes. Not counting the one with a enchanted diamond sword that seemed to scream power. From the looks of it this guy seemed to be the leader. He had the cat and iron boots plus that sword. Stepping forward to see if they had anything else of interest the guy with the diamond axe looked straight at him and pulled out his bow and shot all in the matter of 10 seconds. Using his training from his dad he caught the arrow but the bow it came from had fire aspect and punch apparently. It knocked the figure lear off the mountain and sent him crashing in the inside of his house.

SCREEN CHANGE

Kyle and Iris were climbing a mountain when suddenly an arrow flew inches away from Kyle's face and hit a hiding figure who seemed to fly off the mountain. They rushed to see what was hit and heard the sound of foot steps a good ways behind them. They would reach what ever got hit way before the other group.

Hope you enjoyed but sorry its so short so i got a oc but yea no Mr guest if you read this just no you gave me nothing but like 2 chapters worth of hoe jokes then his death thats all i could come up with from your character so sorry dude and to the ocs i have know Sidan plz tell me what are the enchants you want and …..(searches fanfiction) theghostops you character comes with enchants so yea

and remember custom enchants from mods are accepted unless their op some examples are : Skullcrusher basicly = sharpness 5

soul stealer= can 1 shot the ender dragon

baon= turns moabs into food

you must tell me what the enchants due and what level is it this also effects if its op so like sharpness 15 = hell no


	8. Cocks

http:/forums.mangafox.me/archive/index.php/t-27839 9.html?s=94631e6dca4396f7af4f1b11451896d2 if you dont want me to slowly tell you what X looks like this is basicly him but with black hair

Well i really need those enchants because (not a spoiler) there's a big fight coming up in the chapter after this but this will be boring i had to make them walk the enchants are 100% needed unless you want them to walk/climb for 3 chapter ? IDK about you but thats a waste of my time and just sounds boring

Climbing the mountain was harder than X thought. There were random sinkholes filled with moabs and the rare tree that had like 10 skeletons. Mitch had projectile protection so handled these easily. The only real good thing about this is the shadow that Mitch shot. They had stolen food but hey had at it all. X remembered and chariest all 237 baked potatoes and bread. But now they were hungry again. Mitch said he was 25% sure it was a pig.

SCREEN CHANGE

"Hey are you alright" said Kyle as he looked at the figure with a arrow in his shoulder(he did catch it but when he fell it got him)."Yea"said the figure. Who shot you if you know" said Kyle? It was a group of guys 1 turne….got out the figure. Wait did one have spiky hair screamed Kyle and Iris with Kyle sounding more feminine than his female companion. "Yea jet black" said the figure. "Yes finally" said Kyle. "Whats your name anyway" (fuck searches fanfiction again I'm a noob) asked Iris who had brightened her attitude at the mention of X being close. "Names Seth" said Seth.

SCREEN CHANGE

"Stop falling Sidan" said a frustrated Mitch. They weren't half way up the mountain and the weakness of hunger was making them slowly but painfully die. "Wait what's that noise" said X. Walking over a block he saw something so beautiful to a starving man he almost fainted. There were cows and pigs along with a few cocks. The others soon caught up only to see X had ate 2 cows, 1 pig and, and 3 cocks. They didn't even care they just charged everything else. Soon every animal was ate. Some where even alive when they became lunch. Mitch couldn't believe Sidan had gotten 5 cocks in his mouth and still got them down. "Man that was a fat ass cock" said X as he burped out feathers.

After some throwing up and gags later they jumped X and forced him to say chicken in stead of cock. They noticed it was getting night time and built a little shack to sleep in.

Sorry for short chapter but that was so boring to write the highlight of this was the fact of it and or the part about the cocks for me.


End file.
